


The Interlude

by Eos_x



Series: Nexus [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Culture, Art, Branding, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Don't panic! It's just the love of words!, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, Iratus, Kissing, Language, Latin, Logophilia, M/M, Power of Words, Punishment, Romance, Tattoos, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Touching, Words, Wraith, Wraith (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/Eos_x
Summary: Human-Wraith relationships are hard. Just ask John Sheppard. But Nexus and Juno seem to be doing okay... better than okay, in fact. So why is it so much harder for him and a certain Wraith Commander?***Now with art!***Nexus and Juno are working in her office in the Archive Room. They are enjoying some time alone and abandon their work to get to know each other a little better...John is trying to avoid Todd. It's not working. And it doesn't help that every time he looks out his office window, he's reminded that maybe it doesn't need to be so difficult...
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith, Nexus/Juno, Original Stargate Wraith Character/Original Female Character
Series: Nexus [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570690
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	1. Nexus and Juno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salchat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/gifts).



> Dear Salchat, Your stories are like a snuggly blanket; perfect for getting totally wrapped up in when it's time to ignore the real world. I hope you enjoy this warm, fluffy interlude with Nexus and Juno. You deserve it!
> 
> Thank you to bagheerita (again) for so much beta help!! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nexus and Juno are working in her office in the Archive Room. They are enjoying some time alone and abandon their work to get to know each other a little better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in 'Wraith':  
> Solis - a wraith (or human’s) mind/mind-feel  
> Filum - the link between two minds  
> Vinculum - a stronger link between 'brothers'  
> Stella-tenux - the name of Nexus’ internal ‘map of minds’  
> Eres-doctrina - ‘hive-master’ (the one who looks after the needs of the wraith on a hive)  
> Domine - wraith queen  
> Phylax - Archivist (Juno’s position in Atlantis)  
> Voros - the two glands that enable the consumption and gifting of Life

Nexus and Juno were working together in the quiet calm of the Archive Room while a storm raged outside. Her office overlooked a small courtyard where plants and trees were being whipped about by the wind. The steady thrum of rain on the windows made for a soothing soundtrack as they worked their way through entering new information into the Ancient’s database. Todd’s recent sojourn to PX2-A7L5 had uncovered some new data regarding the Ancients’ last efforts in their war against the Wraith. Colonel Sheppard wanted it all entered and cross-referenced with everything else she had included in her report. It was a tedious task but having Nexus for company certainly helped.

The archivist glanced at the dark building across the courtyard. One meagre light shone weakly in a wall of vacant rooms, with the Colonel's recognisable shock of hair just visible in the window. She wondered where Todd had gotten to. It seemed as though the wraith was never far from Sheppard's side. _A little like..._

Juno smiled at the memory of meeting Nexus at her desk in this little alcove. Her eyes caught on the wraith’s Iratus clasp, freed from its pocket nest and resting on the window sill. She reached over and maneuvered one of the black stone bugs a little closer to the other. She hooked its antennae around that of its twin and then sat back, satisfied. 

Cocooned in such a cathartic chrysalism, her mind wandered away from the information displayed on her tablet. Instead, she found herself attempting to chronicle everything about the wraith sitting before her.

******************************

**_phantasmagoric_ ** _(adjective). dreamy and unaware of one's surroundings._

Juno looked over at Nexus who was sprawled out in a decidedly un-Wraithlike manner at the other end of the window seat. _Oh, yes._ The little alcove had a window seat tucked behind her desk and chair. Curled up across from him in her favourite spot, warm and cozy despite the wild weather… _heaven._

Nexus sat with his back nestled into a pile of cushions, his long legs positioned either side of her own, his head and shoulders hunched over a tablet. Every now and then he would huff distractedly in an attempt to blow his hair out of his face. Lightning flashed, throwing his alien features into stark relief and reflecting gold in his amber eyes. As startling as it was, Juno was mesmerised by his exaggerated brow and cheekbones, the shadows around his nasal slits, the tips of his teeth. 

The wraith was wearing his Atlantis jacket, _of course_ , which had crept up at the back, exposing just a peek of green skin at his waist...

His head snapped up and he grinned when he caught her watching him again. He smirked and sent her something across their _filum_ . It was _his_ view of _her_ tucked into her own pile of cushions at the shadowed end of the window seat. Within the image, the angle of the moody grey light kept shifting; first along her legs, then across the skin of her arms, up her face to bounce off impossibly green eyes and then finally shrouding her hair in shimmering silver.

 _stella-nix mea. my hidden star_ \- his voice whispered in her mind. Juno blushed at the beautiful image. In the mental projection, her _solis_ became visible; a cluster of tiny silver stars like a little halo. She shared with Nexus the modest word _asteriscus [tiny stars]_ and he amended this with _stellimicans [glittering with stars]._

All of this made her think about the notion of _apotelesma [the influence the stars have over human destiny]._ Breaking the weighty silence, she asked, “Did I ever tell you why I chose the name ‘Caelus’ for my grandfather?”

Nexus answered, “Yesss. It is Latin, like your own forename; Juno.”

“Well, there’s actually a little more to it,” she explained, switching off her tablet. “You see, I went to live with him when I was seven and he’d tell me all these stories; mostly myths and legends. His favourites were about the Ancient Romans, so he’d talk about their language, which included the origin of my name. I decided he should have a name like mine too.” Nexus put his tablet away and drew his legs towards him, arms resting on his knees. She still found it a little unnerving when he gave her his full attention. 

He nodded in encouragement and she continued, “The Romans believed that the god Caelus had a son called Saturn, who in turn fathered a daughter. She was the one who went on to become the queen of the gods. And _her_ name was-- .”

“Juno?” The wraith’s amber eyes were wide with fascination. “So that means you were named after a… queen?”

“My grandfather seemed to think so. I just liked the idea that, according to Roman mythology, Caelus was Juno’s grandfather, so it seemed like ‘Grand-Caelus’ would be a good choice… .” Juno trailed off as she looked at Nexus.

She felt his mind whizzing with conflicting thoughts _[myqueen-domine]_ and _[human-notpossible]_ and competing feelings _[seek-kneel-obey protect-mine]_. His hands slid down his shins and he dipped his head low. Juno wasn’t sure what to do so she murmured, “It’s just my name, Nexus. Nothing more.”

“But names mean everything, _stella-nix mea_ ,” he said, his head downcast but his eyes flicking up to meet hers, pleading with her to understand. “They tell others of who we are. And-- and that means you are-- .” 

Images came now, a queen with a wraith to her right _[always on the right]_ and _[to protect]_ . Juno with Nexus walking down the hall, the wraith on _her_ right. _Wait… what?_ A man this time, a Lantean, with a wraith on _his_ right... 

“Oh, wow. Was that…?” 

“Yesss, _stella-nix_. I must-- .”

But she cut him off by leaning in and taking his hands. “I’m just Juno,” she asserted. Nexus looked ready to protest so she took a deep breath. “Okay. I’m Juno Elizabeth Ashburn. An only child and the granddaughter of William, my Grand-Caelus. I am an Archivist of Atlantis and your _stella-nix_. Nothing more,” she stated firmly. 

She squeezed his hands and insisted, “it’s more than enough. So _much_ more.”

******************************

**_psithurism_ ** _(noun)._ _The sound of wind in the trees and rustling of leaves._

Nexus stared back at her for a moment, the roar of the wind outside almost masking the low growl of his discontent. He dropped one foot to the floor and pulled gently on her hands. She shuffled forward and wound up with her knees pressing his leg against the cold window. He unzipped his jacket and sat up a little straighter, placing her hands on his chest. Through the soft fabric of his shirt, she could feel the raised ridges of his branding tattoos; the names of his mother-queen and sire. 

Nexus cleared his throat and ran her fingers over the brand on the right side of his chest. “This one reads; _She Who Summons the Dark Dreaming_ . Or _Darkest-night-calling_ . In Wraith, she is so Named; _Tenebris-Nox-Vocatus_ \- _Domine_ of the hive _Temperon_ and my Mother-Queen.” Juno could hear the pride resonating in his dual-toned voice.

The wraith’s hands trembled slightly. He lifted his offhand and brushed her fingers over the markings below his left collarbone. When he spoke, it was little more than a whispered hiss. “And this one reads; _He Who Dreams the Hive-Mind_ . Or _Souls’-centre_ . In Wraith, he was so Named; _Nox-Sol-Axis_ \- he was the _eres-doctrina_ of the hive _Temperon_ and my... my…”

Juno could tell that he was desperately trying to suppress his grief so that it wouldn’t flood their _filum_. His whole body was vibrating with raw grief and fresh sorrow. She brought her left hand up to his face and he leaned into her touch. 

“Shhhh,” she hushed. “You don’t need to talk about this, Nexus.” 

Nexus closed his eyes and took another deep breath. “He was my Sire.”

With his cheek resting against her hand, Nexus lit up their _filum_ and pushed the mental impression of his own First Naming along to rest against her _solis_ . It chimed a melody in her mind that resonated as _He Who Calls the Hive_ , and then a sound like a high bell rang out with _Soul-Crier_. The resulting song felt like a thousand minds turning towards her at once, intoning their replies. 

The wraith showed her the impression of a powerful _solis_ _[brightestgreen-viridis-domine]_ that gifted him with ‘ _vocatus’;_ his _mother-queen._ Then he shared a wide _solis_ like a blanketing haze _[light-warm-purple-lavender]_ that gifted him with _‘sol’;_ his _sire._

“And you are _Sol-vocatus_ ,” Juno breathed, stroking her thumb back and forth along his cheek. Nexus sighed as though this was a secret burden that had become a struggle to bear. Juno knew that his First Naming was something sacred; not only because Wraith so rarely shared them with humans, but also because it carried with it the painful memory of his father. To hear anyone use _sol-vocatus_ must surely evoke the grief of that memory every single time. 

Juno’s right hand still rested on his father’s mark. She looked up at him, then leaned in to touch her forehead to his. She did her best to send him thoughts of _empathy_ and _comfort_ and _hive_ , and then shared with him a deep sadness of her own. 

She murmured, “I lost my Grand-Caelus. He was my… well... my everything. Even though he died years ago, it’s like his shadow still follows me around. Sometimes it’s a comfort. But sometimes… .”

Nexus found the words, “Sometimes it just aches.” 

Juno felt the wraith’s longing for his sire come barreling down their link. She sang the soft melody Nexus loved so much _[Rodney’s song]_ until he replied with a peaceful hum.

******************************

**_petrichor_ ** _(noun)._ _the earthy scent produced when rain falls on dry soil._

Outside, the rain had slowed to a light drizzle and the grey clouds were dissipating. Sunlight was trying to fight its way through in weak shafts. Nexus was peering out at something. Juno turned to look and she could just make out the Colonel in the window, now with some familiar company. _Good_.

Juno dropped her head to the wraith’s shoulder, surrounding herself in his scent and ignoring her growing sense of guilt. Nexus smelled like a heady mix of the familiar and the unknown. The leather of his expedition jacket mixed with the redolence of warm rainfall. She picked up on the air of something sharp and salty. Something organic and a bit briny like... _seaweed?_

She heard Nexus inhale a deep breath at her throat. “You are… upset, _stella-nix_? With me?”

Juno had forgotten that the wraith had such a keen sense of smell. “Not at you, no. Just… at myself.” Keeping her face hidden in the crook of his neck, she was filled with remorse. “I just wish I hadn’t called you _stella-nex_ when we met. I never would have referred to you as the ‘Death Star’ if I’d known that you had just lost your father… .”

Nexus used their link to remind her of his own early reference to her _solis_ as an insignificant ‘nothing star’ which had prompted her to make a mockery of his designation in the first place. And that she wasn’t a ‘star of nothing’ any longer. She was his _stella-nix_ , his hidden star. Even his Commander had struggled to find her. 

Strong arms wrapped around her waist as his mind enveloped hers with impressions of comforting scents; Nexus _[warm-rainfall salty-sea]_ and Juno _[sorghum-sap vanilla-sweet]._

Despite his reassurance, Juno wanted to fix her past mistake and closed her eyes to concentrate. She wanted to find a way to pour everything he meant to her into just one short designation. Words flew back and forth along their link; English, Latin, Ancient, Wraith...

Her head snapped up and she stared into his eyes. “Will you be my--,” she paused. Juno was worried that he might not like her offering - that perhaps it was too personal to refer to his father. Their _filum_ was charged with his electric anticipation. “Will you be my _sol-stella? Sol-stella mea_?”

Nexus tightened his arms around her waist. “I would be honoured to be your _soul-star_.”

Juno wound her arms around his shoulders. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent as he drowned himself in hers. 

“ _Stella-nix_ _?”_ Juno could hear the uncertainty in his voice so she nodded her encouragement, distracted as she was by the scent of his hair. _A sort of musky-mint._

“In my language, we also have the word ‘ _caelus’_ . When a wraith dies,” he explained carefully, “it is said that they join their lost brothers in the Eternal Sleep. We like to say _‘salus requiem in somnus aeternum’_.”

“Safe rest in the… um, everlasting sleep?” Juno translated. 

“Yesssss, _stella-nix mea_ ,” Nexus replied. “Long ago, during the Emergence, there was a Wraith who could hear all minds, right across the Great Dark. The longer he lived, more and more Wraith emerged, and more _soli_ crowded into his mind. It is said that he was driven mad by the ceaseless susurration of voices that drowned out all of his other senses. Until... he finally abandoned the Waking and... Untethered his _solis_ ; thus creating the Eternal Sleep… .”

Juno felt breathless. “And? What happened? How does the story end, Nexus?” 

Nexus sighed. “And now, to those on the edge of their final dreaming, we say _‘vado custos-caelus, ex somnus aeternum’._ This means ‘hasten to Caelus… .” 

Juno completed the maxim, “Keeper of the Eternal Sleep?” She felt him nod against her shoulder. She contemplated the story for a moment. “If all that is true, do you know what this means, Nexus?”

“I am afraid I do not,” came the muffled rumble. 

Juno pulled away from the comfort of his earthy fragrance. “Well, it might mean--,” she stopped, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Nexus raised his head and gazed at her.

“Finish, _stella-nix mea_.” His eyes were wide with hope. “Please?”

She averted her eyes and began again, voice wavering a little. “To me, it means that my Grand-Caelus might be watching over your sire. That maybe they’re together out there somewhere in the Eternal Sleep.”

Juno felt a bit foolish now that she’d said it out loud. She twisted away from Nexus and looked out the window. The clouds, it seemed, had finally lost their battle and the courtyard was flooded in warm sunshine.

“Oh, _stella-nix_ ,” Nexus exclaimed, pulling her back against his chest. He held her close, enveloping her in leather and salt and musky-mint. Juno’s heart soared as he whispered in her ear, “I will never stop giving you my thanks for this.”

******************************

**_apricate_ ** _(verb). to bask in the warmth of the sun._

The afternoon light bathed their window seat in a sleepy warmth as they curled into one another. Behind her, Nexus relaxed back into the soft cushions. Juno lay back against his chest, enjoying the weight of his arms still slung around her waist. _I could just drift off like this..._

Juno closed her eyes and rested her _solis_ against his. She felt herself entering the darkness of his _stella-tenux_. The wraith’s mind looked like a mild purple sun, radiating a cozy warmth over her silvery stars that she had clustered all around his mind. Somewhere above them, off in the distance, two _soli_ blurred together; blue and red. 

Her sparks settled delicately on the surface of his _solis_ , until she felt a peculiar sensation of prickling and sinking. His _solis_ brightened up with _belonging_ and his violet light shone all around them both. 

Nexus opened his mind to her completely, inviting her in by proclaiming;

 _i am yours, stella-nix -_ He sent her _peace_ and _pleasure_ and _please,_ knowing that she would be afraid it would be like the last time when _he_ had to enter _her_ mind. But she knew that this time it would be different. His mind told hers - _sol-stella tuus ego sum. i am your soul-star._

As she gave in to the desire to descend past his surface, her vision became dipped in purple. Neither of them expected what came next. The wraith’s _solis_ began to change with the presence of her own; no longer a vibrant purple sphere of light, his mind became like tinted glass, marbled through with wisps of pearled silver as she moved through him. 

_like amethyst,_ she thought. Juno produced an image of the clear purple crystal in their minds.

“Yes,” he whispered. “We are amethyssst.”

Nexus had never known such safety and trust. His _stella-nix_ had come to find him every time that he was lost. He took pleasure in the way Juno ignited his senses and how she seemed to be able to _know_ him in a way that no one else ever had. 

He felt Juno’s stars whirl within his _solis_ and then gift him with;

_sol-vocatus._ Skin of green, and eyes gilded amber-ochre-gold. 

_nexus._ A whispered hiss, a rolling purr.

 _hive._ Earth and salt and rain.

 _sol-stella mea._ Glowing purple sun, ribboned with silver.

Juno smiled as Nexus brushed the pads of his fingers down her face. He would have never believed it possible to find such comfort in the mind of a human. The wraith thought about everything that made Juno who she was, and then gifted her with;

_juno-ashburn._ Silver-haired, knowing eyes of _forest-emerald-jade_

 _phylax._ With lilting melody, a teller of tales. 

_hive._ Vanilla and sweet and sorghum.

 _stella-nix mea._ Pale stars twinkling in the darkness.

Opening her eyes left Juno a little dizzy, but she didn’t care. She was too caught up in the wraith’s _knowing_ of her. Nexus anchored her to him with one arm, while his fingers stroked rhythmically through her hair. She knew they should get back to work but just couldn’t bear to be the one to drag them out of this moment. _Soon_ , she thought to herself. _Just a little longer..._

******************************

**_rasāsvāda_ ** _(noun. Sanskrit). the taste of bliss in the absence of all thought._

As shadows started to creep through the courtyard, Nexus shared one more image with Juno; her silver sparks reflecting all over the surface of his _solis_ and the glow of his mind tinting her cluster of stars a pale lavender. 

Keeping his fingers tangled in her silvery hair, Nexus used his other hand to turn her around in his lap and pull her close.

Juno ran her fingers over the branded tattoos on the back of his neck, which made a shiver course down his spine. 

He traced his thumb down her neck then leaned in to kiss her cheek.

She turned her head, catching his mouth with hers. 

His breath hitched. Her lips were so soft and wet.

Her heart raced as she licked into his mouth.

Their tongues tasted; sweet and lush.

Lips on his throat, teeth on her neck.

Hands stroked over hot skin.

A quiet purr; 

“ _stella-nix_.”

A soft sigh; 

“ _sol-stella.”_

******************************

And later still, the last rays of the sun threw a tiny spotlight on the Iratus clasps still perched on the window-sill, iridescent green glinting off their entwined antennae.

Movement caught Juno’s attention and she looked up to the Colonel’s office window. _Hang on… Are they…?_

“ _Stella-nix_?” Nexus was watching her. “What is it that is making you smile?”

“Oh, nothing.” She knew she was blushing. “I’m just happy.”

Nexus leaned in, promising, “ _ego vester sum, et vos mei,”_ and Juno vowed, “I am yours and you are mine.”

*********************************

**_forelsket_ ** _(noun. origin Norway). The euphoria experienced when first falling in love._

_****************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had better go and see what Todd and John have been up to while Nexus and Juno have been 'working'. I'm sure they've stayed on task and been far more productive...


	2. John and Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Sheppard is working (not hiding) in his office and trying to avoid Todd. He ends up paying a little too much attention to Nexus and Juno, who are on the other side of the courtyard. His peace and quiet don’t last long before a certain wraith Commander tracks him down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Todd tells John about a Wraith practice to do with the way they punish crimes. So that I don't spoil his revelation, please see the 'end notes' if you are concerned about the content. It still fits the 'Mature' rating but I wasn't sure how to tag it. 
> 
> **If you read chapter 1 prior to 16/7/20, there are now a few small additions. John and Todd decided they needed more mentions in that chapter before getting one all for themselves. Those guys... ;)
> 
> Wraith words:  
> Solis - a wraith (or human’s) mind/mind-feel  
> Filum - the link between two minds  
> Vinculum - a stronger link between ‘brothers’  
> Stella-tenux - the name of Nexus’ ‘map of minds’  
> Voros - the two glands involved with the consumption and Gifting of Life.

Colonel John Sheppard was working alone in the eerie quiet of his cold office while the storm raged on outside. His neglected workspace overlooked a small courtyard where plants and trees were being whipped about by the wind. The relentless beat of rain on the windows made for a constant source of distraction from the information on his tablet, courtesy of Todd. The wraith’s recent travels had uncovered some new data relevant to their upcoming joint mission. 

Sheppard could see Dr. Ashburn sitting in the window across the courtyard, two floors down, head bent over the work he’d assigned her. It was a tedious task but having Nexus with her to chip in would certainly help. Nexus and Juno looked so cozy over there in the Archive Room, while Atlantis didn’t seem to want to heat his building at all today. _So much for being the city’s favoured one._

He wondered if Juno realised why Nexus always positioned himself on her right. Todd had told him it was a queen thing. John thought it was kind of sweet. 

Seeing the young wraith officer made him wonder about the location of his own green-skinned shadow. He’d needed a break so headed for the one place the wraith would not think to look; _his office_. No one else ever used this floor and the storm outside was all the company he needed right now.

Fed up with trying to concentrate, he ripped off the wad of expired words from his ‘Word of the Day’ calendar and then sat back, satisfied. His tablet screen went dolefully dark as he flicked through the papers, laying them out on his desk. 

******************************

**_mauerbauertraurigkeit_ ** _(n)._

 _The_ _inexplicable urge to push people_

 _away,_ _even those who you really like._

While playing with the piece of paper, John considered the word that seemed to be mocking him. He was definitely guilty of this in the past, but avoiding Todd today was totally different. Since their ‘talk’ in the observation room, Todd had taken to following him around Atlantis. _Like the guy has nothing better to do..._

Yes, he and Todd had reached an understanding... of sorts. And yes, John could admit that communicating mind to mind wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. Actually, it was pretty great. No need for figuring out the right words or explaining difficult things like feelings. It was all just sort of… simpler.

But that didn’t give Todd permission to act as though they were, well, whatever they were. People don’t just change overnight from enemies to allies to… well.... _godammit_. This is why he took off after the senior team meeting. _Is a bit of space too much to ask?_ _No_. So John was not suffering from mauerbauertrau-- - _yeah, try saying that ten times real fast_ \- because his urge to push Todd away wasn’t inexplicable. In fact, it was perfectly ‘plicable, thank you very much. 

Pleased with his logic, he turned the damning word into a paper plane and aimed it toward the rubbish bin in the corner. As it sailed across the room, a sudden flash of white blurred at the edge of his peripheral vision. John whipped his head around but there was nothing there. _Weird_.

He shook his head and busied himself with constructing another paper plane, (he had quite the paper plane repertoire) when yet another flash caught his attention. This time it came from outside and a few floors down, but the only movement in that direction came from Nexus and Juno. 

He contemplated the relaxed figures sharing their window seat and purposefully ignored the empty chair across from his own. He really didn’t need Todd tracking him down right now while he was so, er, busy. _Right_. John dropped his plane and picked up his tablet. 

It was only when the third flash appeared to sweep down the corridor that he realised what was going on. Not the weather then - _phantoms_ . And phantoms could mean only one thing. _Todd._

John stomped back into his office and dropped into his chair. It was completely unfair of Todd to use his wraith senses to track him down. Eyes down, determined not to look up from the tablet again, John punctuated every sentence with frustrated jabs at the screen.

When lightning struck only minutes later, John could attest to the fact that it didn’t illuminate the stark nature of the empty office or highlight his forgotten mug of coffee. It also completely failed to remind him that his office was far too cold or that he never really liked working in complete silence in the first place. 

And then when thunder echoed through the empty courtyard, he was absolutely not staring pathetically at his pile of words.

******************************

**_kenopsia_ ** _(noun)._

 _The eerie, forlorn atmosphere_ _of a place that is usually_

 _bustling with people_ _but is now abandoned and quiet._

Sheppard really had to stop gawking at Juno and Nexus lounging over there on that perfect little love seat, smiling and chatting up a storm without a thought for anyone else who might be stuck without decent heating. Or cozy window-seats. 

Alright, _fine_. Some company right now wouldn’t be the worst thing. 

Thunder boomed between the buildings, making John’s skin break out in goosebumps. He turned slowly in his swivel chair to find a familiar figure in the office doorway, looming in a decidedly Wraith-like manner. _Well, speak of the devil and all that._

Lightning flared, throwing Todd’s alien features into stark relief and reflecting off the triumphant gold of his eyes. As startling as it was, John found that he was mesmerised by the wraith’s haughty brow ridge and the smugness of his smirk, showing just the tips of his sharp teeth. 

Clad in his usual long, black jacket, _of course_ , John only just now noticed how it was clinging to the muscles of his upper arms and the broad expanse of his shoulders. Almost as though the thing was painted on… _oh_ , _hell._

Todd’s eyes lit up and he grinned, clearly catching onto John’s thoughts. He chuckled and sent something across their ever-present mental link. Within the image, the moody grey light coming from the window behind John cast his frame in silhouette. While he had to concede that the image accurately captured his wayward hair, John was doubtful that he was sprawling in his chair to such an extreme degree or that his ears were quite so pointy. 

John frowned at the sloppy image of himself and sat up a bit straighter as Todd sauntered in and towered over his desk. The alien’s imposing presence made his office feel like it was shrinking.

**_brother-sheppard-john,_ ** the wraith’s voice crooned in his mind. 

“Out loud, Todd,” he admonished, swinging from side to side in his favourite wheelie chair. 

“If that is your preference, Sheppard,” the wraith rumbled, dipping his head, his piercing eyes boring into John’s. Todd eased a hot cup of coffee across the desk. “I thought you may be in need of this.”

“Thanks, buddy, but I’ve already got one.” John pointed to his mug. “So I’m afraid you didn’t need to come all the way up here.”

Todd just tilted his head and crossed his arms, waiting. John lifted his chin in his best Rodney impression and grabbed his mug, taking a large mouthful of the stone-cold drink. “Mmmm, so good.”

Todd huffed a doubtful laugh and turned to survey the little office. John took the opportunity to switch the mugs around. A covert mouthful of the piping hot liquid warmed him right up, but his unintended sigh of satisfaction had the wraith whirling around with a victorious, “aha!” _Crap. Busted_. “I believe you would say, ‘checkmate’, Sheppard?”

“Yeah, yeah, you win, Todd. You managed to figure out that I like having a hot drink on a cold day. Way to go,” John snarked, taking another swallow. A hint of sugar, just the way he liked it. 

Sheppard caught a fleeting expression on the wraith’s face that looked suspiciously like hurt. Todd cleared his throat and gestured to a sickly pot plant in the corner. “You should not neglect the needs of your vegetation, John,” he lectured with a pointed look. “Lest they wither away and die.” 

“Yeah, so I’m not much of a gardener,” John admitted. 

“Perhaps you should learn.” Todd strolled past the plant and stood to look out the window. His lips curved into a slight smile, softening his harsh features. John followed his line of sight and grinned when he realised what had caught Todd’s attention; two figures now much closer together on the window seat. He snickered. “Nexus doesn’t waste much time, does he?” 

Todd cocked his head and hovered on the other side of the desk. “Are you suggesting that I am _wasting time_ , Sheppard?”

Todd’s large hands came to rest on the desk as he leaned forward over John, who immediately rolled his chair back a little. The wraith’s expression darkened so John murmured, “It was just a joke, Todd. Doesn’t have to _mean_ anything.”

“But words mean everything, _brother_ ,” Todd countered, his head downcast but his eyes flicking up, challenging him to understand. “They indicate what it is that you mean, what it is that you _want_. And... what you do not.” 

John didn’t know what to say to that. The link between their minds was being deliberately unhelpful, leaving him struggling for words. Instead, he rolled his chair forward and tried sliding his hands across the desk but stopped just before his fingertips met with Todd’s. “Okay, fine. Yes, words have meaning,” he commented. Todd looked unconvinced so he took a deep breath. “And… you’re not wasting time. And we’re... _brothers_. You, know… like brothers-in-arms or, or family. Wraith brothers. Nothing less,” he stated firmly. 

Todd eased gracefully into the other wheelie chair. John inched one hand a little closer, his fingertips brushing the tips of Todd’s claws. “Nothing less and... maybe more.”

He tried not to fidget as Todd stared back at him with a brooding expression, his eyes a neon warning. After a moment, John dropped his gaze and busied himself with shuffling the word papers into a tidy pile.

******************************

建前, **_tatemae_** _. (noun)._

 _Pronounced 'tah-tay-my'._ _Literally "built in front", "façade"_ **_._ **

_The behavior and opinions one displays in public._

John stared down at the wise little piece of paper before sliding it slowly over to Todd who just scowled at it. The wind had died down enough for him to hear the low growl of the wraith’s discontent. _Dammit_. 

Outside, the rain had slowed to a light drizzle and the grey clouds were dissipating. Sunlight was trying to fight its way through in weak shafts. The wraith surprised him by reaching out and pulling gently on his hand, so John rolled his chair further forward. 

Todd pushed up the right sleeve of his jacket as well as the black shirt beneath, revealing the smooth, unblemished green skin of his muscled lower arm. 

Clearing his throat, he pointed to his elbow. “You cannot see it, John, but here was where I seared off all the flesh of my forearm trying to repair a faulty engine drive. Here? This is where a rival Commander hacked right through my arm. These places? Fractured bones, broken bones, shattered bones.” The wraith went on, cataloguing one injury after another. “But there is no lasting record of every time I battled for my hive or my queen.”

Todd went on, “and this is why we tattoo our skin with special tools designed to inhibit healing and result in marks that will remain. The pain of this lasts many light phases but it is the only way.” 

John’s eyes flicked up to the starburst around Todd’s left eye. _Geez_. Talk about a tough place to get tattooed. 

John could feel the wraith’s sharp eyes on him as he moved his left hand up over the wraith’s long fingers and brushed his way up Todd’s arm. The wraith’s cool green skin was smooth and kind of dewy, much like the material of the jacket. _Strange_. 

“Those few times my actions did _not_ meet with _society’s demands_ … .” Through their link, Todd telegraphed his intention to turn his arm over on the desk. John flinched at the thought of seeing the wraith’s feeding orifice, his hand to skittering back to his side. Todd hissed, disappointed, and yanked his sleeve back down. 

John turned away from Todd and frowned out the window. The clouds, it seemed, had finally lost their battle and the courtyard was flooded with sunshine. The light glared off the windows across and down from him, obscuring his view of the Archive Room. _Damn._

He turned back and forced himself to face the wraith’s sombre expression. As he studied Todd’s liquid yellow eyes, something dawned on John. He concentrated on their link;

_you… follow me around Atlantis..._ **_to spend time with my brother_ **

_...bringing me water, coffee, food..._ **_you must be well and strong_ **

_...while looming so close..._ **_to be near you. you are hive._ **

_...but the phantoms..._ **_i did not mean to do that._ **

_...and... always walking on_ _my_ _right…_ **_hmmmm..._ **

_...like Nexus with Juno?_ **_you know the answer to that, john._ **

John shifted his mind away from their link as he tried to make sense of it all. Todd only wanted to bring them closer and find solace in their bond, but he kept shying away. 

His eyes caught on a scrap of paper partially obscured under his elbow.

******************************

**_novaturient._ ** _(adj)._

_Desiring or seeking powerful change_

_in one’s life, behaviour, or situation._

The courtyard was heating up, all evidence of the day’s storm evaporating into steam. Through the clammy haze, John noted how Nexus was curled around Juno. How their eyes were closed as they basked in the warm sunshine.

Standing abruptly, John felt Todd stiffen with unease **_[brother leaving running flee]_ ** so he moved quickly around to the other side of the desk. Todd glanced at him out of the corner of his gilded eye. 

John slid his foot forward, hooking it around Todd’s ankle and slowly spun the stubborn wraith around to face him. “Go on. Show me,” he said awkwardly, crossing his arms and leaning his hip against the desk. “Please.”

Todd turned his right arm over, resting it along the edge of the desk. John's heartbeat sped up as he took in the sight of the raised ridges of the closed feeding slit. On a human, it could have been just another scar. 

While pushing his sleeve back up, Todd explained stiffly, “My so-called crimes are etched here. For always.”

John gasped. A series of black lines marked the wraith’s skin. The first line ran along the crease of his elbow, consisting of many tiny black pits. For each subsequent line the marks were bigger and darker, the holes larger. The last line had only three large crude round blotches gouged deep into Todd’s arm.

“A wraith is only permitted eight infractions,” he continued bitterly. Todd’s finger trembled slightly as he ran his claw along the empty space at his wrist. “On the ninth, a queen will use the final brand to burn even deeper, cauterising the _voros_ glands so that the wraith can no longer feed.”

John felt flushed and sick. He shifted forward to brush the pad of his thumb down Todd’s arm, counting off the increasingly brutal marks that marred his unexpectedly soft skin. “Eight,” John whispered. The wraith was only one act away from a death sentence. _Jesus_. “Look, you don’t need to talk about this, Todd.” 

Todd closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then completely lit up their **_vinculum,_ ** pushing the mental impressions of each punishment along their link to rest against John’s _solis_. 

Accepting the memories felt like a dizzying heatwave washing over John’s mind. It blazed with Names; _He Who Questions_ and _The One Who Wanders._ They were followed by wicked hissing whispers; _guiding-light… path-finder… star-bearer… seeker… erratus… vulpex…_ each Name was a stinging insult rather than the honoured titles earned by a revered wraith. The resulting mental clamour reeked with the stench of burning flesh. 

This was followed by an image of a vicious wraith queen and her accusation of his ninth crime, which would result in his final mutilation.

 _Wait_. That queen had been the clan primary. The one who Todd had killed so that Teyla, as Steelflower, could claim dominion over the clan. They had all assumed Todd had used Teyla to attain more power for himself...

“No, Sheppard. To escape my death for...,” Todd muttered fiercely. “...accepting a human Name.”

“She was going to have you killed for that?” John sputtered, his heart pummeling his chest as he stroked his thumb back and forth along Todd’s scars. “Why didn’t you just tell her that it’s not even really your name?”

“Sheppard… John. It has been my name from the moment you gifted it to me.” The wraith sighed as though this was a secret burden that had become a struggle too great to bear any longer. “And I refused to deny it… because it was from _you_.”

Guilt and remorse clawed at him for the suffering he had caused his wraith brother. He looked up into those sad yellow eyes, no traces left of their devilish gold. He reached for the wraith’s shoulder and leaned in to touch his forehead to Todd’s. John did his best to send the wraith thoughts of _my-brother_ and _comfort_ and _sorry_. 

John sighed. He knew that it wasn’t enough. _Okay. I can do this._

Taking a deep breath, John shifted his left hand so that his palm lay against the wraith’s feeding slit. With his heart stuttering in his chest, he curled his fingers and thumb to grip the shaking hand beneath. Todd’s breathing faltered, then he copied the gesture, securing his fingers around John’s hand. _This is alright... I’m fine... we’re fine... we’re good._

Focusing on all of the tender feelings he just couldn’t articulate, John sent them flooding across their link where they somehow came out perfectly as **_hive_ **. 

Todd rasped, “Sheppard. Brother. Mine?” 

John felt the full extent of the wraith’s longing come barreling down their link. He tightened his grip on Todd’s hand and said softly, “yours.”

They both reached across their joined hands to pluck words off the desk. Todd pressed his to John’s chest--

_'本音,_ **_hon'ne_ ** _. (noun). Literally "true sound”. A person’s real feelings.'_

\--and sat back with a contented hum. 

******************************

**_acatalepsy._ ** _(noun)._

_The impossibility of truly_

_comprehending anything._

As shadows started to creep through the courtyard, John showed his piece of paper to Todd while nodding to himself. _Yep,_ he thought. _That about sums it up._

Taking in the wraith’s growing smile, John balled up the irrefutable word and tossed it over his shoulder. He found himself grinning back at the wraith. “All this time, huh?”

“Yessss, Shepparrrd.” The wraith’s offhand had somehow found its way to John’s hip, so he shifted his right hand from Todd’s shoulder up into his hair. 

As he fiddled with the soft, white strands, John couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up from a place that may have been bordering slightly on the hysterical. Todd joined him with his deep, throaty chuckle. The wraith titled his head to one side. “I assume that you are amused by the incomprehensible situation in which we now find ourselves?”

“Well, it _is_ ridiculous. You’re a wraith.”

"Correct, Sheppard.”

“And I’m human.”

“John. You are accurate as always.”

“Right now, you have your hand on my… .” This was acknowledged with a firm squeeze from Todd. John twisted the wraith’s hair and kind of giggled. _Giggled_ . “...and I’m touching your-- .” Todd raised a brow ridge suggestively and John snorted. _Okay, maybe the giggling wasn’t so bad._

Desperate to direct Todd’s attention elsewhere, John parked his knee on the wraith’s seat and propelled them both across the room on the wheelie chair. They almost over-balanced as the chair spun around, Todd’s arms flailing and nearly tipping them right over. 

The chair hit the wall and Todd’s shoulder smacked into the window-sill. John wound up in the wraith’s lap, all of his nervous laughter knocked right out of him. This was not what he’d intended. _Although..._

John discovered that he enjoyed the weight of Todd’s arms around his waist. He dropped his head to the wraith’s shoulder. _I could just drift off like this…_

Todd smelled like a heady mix of something akin to paraffin oil and something organic and slightly bitter-sweet like... _licorice?_ He heard Todd inhale a deep breath at his throat _[hot-metal fresh-clean salt-sweat]_ , but he was distracted by the additional scent of Todd’s hair. _A sort of musky-mint._

John closed his eyes and rested his mind against Todd’s. Without Nexus’ _stella-tenux_ , John couldn’t see Todd’s bright blue star or his own red _solis_ , but he did feel a peculiar prickling sensation as the wraith opened his mind to John completely.

_i am yours, john-sheppard._

He knew he should get back to work but just couldn’t bear to be the one to drag them out of this moment.

“Sheppard?” _Soon_ , he thought, keeping his eyes shut tight. _Just a little longer..._

“Shepparrrd." _Okay, fine._

John reluctantly lifted his head. “Oh, wow. Todd… .” The late afternoon sun had wreathed the wraith’s hair in a soft, silvery aura. The light seemed to trap itself in the colourful striations of Todd’s eyes, forming an iridescence of gold, amber, yellow, silver...

“Yesss?”

“Well, I--,” John stopped, feeling suddenly self-conscious. He averted his eyes, searching instead for the sight of Juno and Nexus. _Hang on... Are they…?_

“Finish, Sheppard,” Todd demanded. He turned back to meet those arresting eyes, wide with expectation. “Please?”

John began again, resolute this time. “I-- I... love you. I’m in love with you.”

“ _Shepparrrd_ ,” Todd breathed. 

His heart stuttered as Todd whispered in his ear, “I will never stop giving you my thanks for this.”

John beamed. For once, he had not been at a loss for words. 

******************************

**_carpe diem._ ** _(exclamation)._

_To make the most of the present time_

_and give little thought to the future._

The scrap of paper had been rolled over and torn, but finally, John had something he knew he could work with. And Atlantis seemed to be compliant once more, locking his office door and dimming the lights at his mental command. 

The waning afternoon sun still warmed their profiles as they looked at each other. John marveled at the way Todd’s pupils dilated from alien slits to near-perfect circles. Unnoticed by either of them, but across the courtyard, a woman and a wraith were equally lost in one another. 

Keeping his fingers tangled in the wraith’s hair, John repositioned himself so that he was facing the wraith and straddling his lap. 

Todd shrugged off his jacket, leaving John to open the fastenings on his shirt. The wraith worked his hands under John’s uniform, tracing his nails up and down his skin. John ran his fingers over the raised boned spurs at the back of Todd’s neck, which made the wraith shiver beneath him. Eyes closed, the wraith was making soft sounds like purring, his chest thrumming against John’s.

“So, you’re _He Who Questions,”_ John murmured, brushing his mouth along the ridge above the wraith’s left eye. “And _The One Who Wanders_ .” His lips circled Todd’s temple. “ _Path-finder... Star-bearer... Seeker_.” His path followed the wraith’s cheekbone, the jawline, his neck. 

“Yesss.” Todd’s purring got louder, his breathing a little faster. 

“And _erratus,_ eh? _”_ John nibbled on his earlobe. “And _vulpex_ ? Huh. That’s a new one.” The wraith’s growl was cut short when John licked a slow trail down his neck. Todd groaned and dug his nails into John’s waist. _Yes_.

“I think I like _Todd_.” John rocked forward to grind down into Todd’s lap. He moaned when Todd responded by rolling his hips. “Mmmm, yeah.”

The wraith nuzzled at his cheek. John turned his head, catching Todd’s mouth with his own. 

Todd’s breathing hitched. His lips were hot and wet.

John’s heart raced as he licked into Todd’s mouth.

Their tongues tasted; heat and lust buzzing.

Lips on his throat, sharp teeth on his neck.

Hands groped over hot skin.

A needy purr; 

“ _Sheppard_.”

A broken drawl; 

“Oh, Todd _.”_

******************************

And later still, the last rays of the sun reflected off something on the window-sill two floors down. But John and Todd took no notice.

John was busy sucking at the tender place just below the wraith’s ear. He wanted to mark Todd, even if it only lasted for a moment. Todd replied with a desperate, keening rumble that went straight to his groin. 

John pulled away, panting. “Actually,” he looked at the bruise and declared smugly, “I think I prefer _‘mine’_.” 

He caught the burnished heat that blazed in Todd’s eyes. _Oh, dear..._

“As do I, Shepparrrd,” the wraith purred. “As do I.”

******************************

**_metanoia._ ** _(noun)._

_The journey of changing one’s mind,_

_heart, self, or way of life._

************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. John and Todd certainly weren't working, and neither were Nexus and Juno. Ah, well. At least they're making progress with Wraith-Human relations. Right?
> 
> Content warning: Todd explains to John that Wraith tattoo their bodies with branding tools that are specially designed to inhibit healing so that the marks stay permanently. They use this same act to punish - queens brand the right inner forearm of a wraith in a way that leaves black pitted marks. If a wraith commits nine infractions, the final brand leaves two large black holes in the wraith's wrist, cauterising their voros glands and leaving them unable to feed. This is essentially a death sentence for a wraith.  
> I decided to add this note as it is a form of mutilation as punishment, which might be upsetting for some readers.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Moments - art for various SGA fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995617) by [picturae (Eos_x)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/picturae)




End file.
